Meme Musical
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: 10 canciones... 10 Mini-drabbles independientes. -USUK-


_Hace unos días KeepSmilingForTheWinter publicó un fic hecho de esta misma forma y lo encontré genial así que decidí intentar yo también, esperó que les guste y les dejo las reglas para quien se anime a hacerlo:_

_1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._

_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_

_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás_

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia es Himaruya Hidekaz y las canciones de quien dice ahí y compañías asociadas… yo solo escribo sobre eso._

_**Pareja:**__ USXUK_

_**Advertencia**__: …Este fic es más sano que la leche, así que no_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**1-. Tell your world- Hatsune Miku**_

Se sienta frente a la computadora e inmediatamente una ventanita salta frente a sus ojos. "Arthur Kirkland te invita a iniciar una video llamada" " Aceptar" "Rechazar".

Sonríe con alegría antes de presionar al primer botón, quien creería que un invento del ejército seria así de útil… quería abrazar a quien hubiese creado el internet.

Después de todo gracias a eso, no importaba que Alfred estuviese en estados unidos y Arthur en Inglaterra, cuando no se veían podía sentirlo cerca… no como cuando de verdad se veían pero le recordaba que el otro seguía ahí para el, siempre.

_**2-. Mein Gott-Atsushi Kousaka (como Prusia)**__ (¿en serio?__)_

El prusiano se encontraba en su casa, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero lo tenia harto. "Vamos a beber, el asombroso yo invita", el británico solo quería gritarle algo como "Cállate, los que si somos países tenemos trabajo que hacer" pero hubiese sido un poco cruel. Por eso luego de la decima vez terminó aceptando. El problema vino mucho más tarde… ambos estaban borrachos, hablaban casi incoherencias y sobre todo estaban sumidos en sus recuerdos del pasado:

-¡Maldito Americano! Después de todo lo que hice por él no me respeta… ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de semejante idiota?

-Todos me dan la espalda, yo era tan grande…

Lo que no sabían es que quizás había otro país, uno con una cámara, en ese bar…

_**3-. Imitation Black- Kaito, Gakupo y Len**_

-¡Arthur! Tengo que hablar contigo- se acercó el americano luego de la reunión dispuesto a confesar por fin sus sentimientos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al encontrarse frente a frente con el francés y su inconfundible rosa roja que tendía con expresión embelesada al británico- ¡Aléjate de él!

-¿Tu me obligaras?

-¡Si!- haría lo que fuera para evitar que Francis arruinara su oportunidad

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? –pregunto extrañado el ingles

-¡Te amo Arthur, por favor no te vayas con ese francés amanerado!- soltó sin ninguna meditación ante la mitrada atónita de los otros dos.

_**4-. **__**England's demon summoning song- Noriaki Sugiyama (como Inglaterra)**_

El inglés se encontraba en el sótano de su casa hojeando de manera casi maniática su antiguo libro de hechizos. Dibujó con cuidado el circulo mágico en el piso y recitó las palabras mágicas ante el. Una luz blanca iluminó todo… el hechizo prometía mucho. De repente se materializo frente a él Estados unidos ¿Qué había salido mal esta vez?

_** 5-. Cendrillon-Hatsune Miku y Kaito**_

Vio como el británico corría, solo lo había visto acercarse y se había retirado con una torpe excusa ¿por qué siempre era igual? Cada vez que intentaba expresarle sus sentimientos, pero no se rendiría… algún día lo atraparía, por que él era su Cenicienta, aun si no le dejaba un zapato de cristal lo encontraría, lo salvaría, lo amaría por siempre. Por qué eso es lo que hacen los héroes.

Amaba al Arthur y algún día lograría que este le correspondiese, que lo aceptase. Aun después de todo lo que habían pasado aun creía que podían tener un final feliz. Este era su verdadero cuento de hadas… sin magia ni hadas madrinas, solo Arthur y él.

_**6-. I will follow you into the dark-Death Cab For Cutie**_

Vio el cuerpo convaleciente del americano en cama. Acababa de hablar con su presidente, no era una gripe normal… si las cosas seguían así de mal seria el fin de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Definitivamente esta era la peor crisis de la historia conocida.

Alfred llevaba en cama meses, apenas era capaz de hablar. Arthur también sentía los síntomas de la gripe, igual que el resto del mundo…sin embargo el único en ese estado critico era el estadounidense.

Pasaron los días, no lo abandonó un solo segundo. De repente una noticia en la televisión lo impacto "Debido a la bancarrota general del gobierno Estados Unidos desaparecía como país" Alfred dejo de respirar. Era el fin.

-Algún día iré contigo nuevamente… lo prometo- fue todo lo que le británico susurró al ver que su pareja jamás abriría los ojos de nuevo.

_** 7-. Kahome kahome- Vocaloid **_

Un hospital psiquiátrico en medio del bosque acogía a aquellos casos que era demasiado graves para una institución normal. Era un lugar oscuro deprimente. No era raro ver pacientes mutilados, muchas veces ellos mismos se hacían daño. Sin embargo en una pequeña habitación se escuchaban risas. Al cruzar la puerta se encontraba un mundo totalmente distinto. Un mundo formado por dos de los pacientes…un mundo donde uno era un héroe y el otro vivía felizmente acompañado por sus amigos las hadas y los unicornios, un mundo donde solo existían ellos, ajenos a toda la crueldad del mundo real. Porqué ellos quizás no estaban tan locos como decían… quizás solo habían logrado crear su propia y perfecta realidad personal. Aquella donde tenia todo lo que querían y por sobretodo a aquella persona especial.

_** 8-. The Delicious Tomato song- Daisuke Namikawa y Go Inoue (como Romano y España)**_

Arthur miraba con algo de extrañeza la fruta sobre la mesa de la cocina, sabia que era un tomate, tampoco era como si nunca lo hubiese comido… simplemente no tenia idea como prepararlo. Pero nada perdía con intentar ¿verdad? Ya sabía que hacer, esa noche prepararía pasta para la cena.

Alfred casi se desmaya cuando su ex tutor lo invitó a comer, pero aceptó. Después de todo era pasta… ni Arthur podía echar a perder algo así de fácil de preparar ¿o si?... no estaba seguro de querer averiguar la respuesta a eso.

_** 9-. Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars**_

-Han pasado mas de 200 años desde que me dijiste adiós… aun así parece que mi destino esta unido al tuyo

-Quizás por que yo jamás te dije adiós de verdad…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quería que me vieras como tu igual, quería protegerte… ser tu héroe, sin embargo todo lo que intentaba parecía alejarte más… y aun así, siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre mi aliado ¿paradójico no?

-un poco…- admitió con una media sonrisa

-Quizás por eso dicen que el amor te hace tonto- lo tomó de la mano con cariño

- es cierto… pero ya no quiero mirar mas al pasado, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo en eso

_**10-. One last hope- Soundtrack de Hercules**_

Seré un héroe, seré un héroe, lo repetía día y noche, como si de un mantra o hechizo se tratara pero ¿Qué podía hacer para lograrlo? Es decir, por mucho tiempo creyó haberse convertido en uno pero entonces ¿Por qué ya no se sentía nada heroico? ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban?

Miró a los lados, todas las naciones presentes. Ni una sola sonrisa mable, ni un solo gesto de apoyo… nadie creía en él. Era frustrante.

De repente algo cambio, entre tantas muecas de disgusto una pequeña y camuflada sonrisa, y para él fue más que suficiente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me duelen los deditos, creo que nunca había escrito tan rápido era una cosa increíble, en lo que me tardaba en inventar la historia ya se me había ido una buena parte de la canción. Además que me tocaron unas canciones medias raras (quizás no debí poner toda los videos y mp3 que tengo en la lista) Pero fue divertido, ¡Deberían intentarlo! Y además hay un par de esas mini-historias que hasta seguiría como fics un poco más largos._

_¡Hasta otro fic! ¡Bye!_

_PD1: No olviden que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos_

_PD2: Si alguien que lea esto esta esperando capi de el monstruo del bosque o los peligros de Facebook quiero aprovechar el espacio para dar excusas por el retraso, estoy algo bloqueada con ambos. En cuanto logré terminar algún capi actualizo._


End file.
